


The Untimely Escape

by bubbles_oh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcrux Hunting, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles_oh/pseuds/bubbles_oh
Summary: An ambush in the Forest of Dean halts the hunt for Horcruxes, and forces Harry, Ron, and Hermione to make a daring plan to escape. Where will they end up? What will they have to do to ensure their safety and the completion of their mission?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, writing my first HP fanfic on AO3, hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Hermione woke to the sound of leaves crunching outside the tent in the early hours of the morning. As she looked over at Harry and Ron and saw them sleeping soundly in their cots, she knew something was wrong. 

There were no wanderers in the Forest of Dean, which meant only one thing – they had been found. She quickly stood and ran over to her friends.

“Harry, Ron! Wake up! Wake up, we’ve been found!” she half-whispered, half-yelled, shaking them violently. 

“Wasgoinon?” Ron mumbled incoherently, rolling over and pulling his blanket over his shoulders.

Hermione ripped the blanket off him and handed Harry his glasses.

“Ey! Bloody hell, it’s cold, woman! What’s got you riled up this time?” Ron said indignantly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, collecting her bag and wand. 

“Well Ronald, we’ve been found, I think that’s cause for a bit of panic, now isn’t it? Get up!”

Harry hopped down from his cot and began muttering the protective spells Hermione had taught him, but she lightly grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” he asked with a worried look on his face. 

She shook her head slightly. 

“There’s no use now, I’ll bet they’ve already seen us. Just… get yourself ready to face whoever, or whatever, is out there.”

Harry and Hermione stood next to each other at the entrance of the tent, bracing themselves for whatever threat lay ahead. Ron, now fully awake, joined them. He stood just behind them, wand at the ready to cast his most powerful shield over them as they fought. 

Slowly, Hermione unzipped the tent and peeked out of the flap. Just as she poked her head out, a bolt of red light flew at her, thankfully dissipating at the wards. She quickly dropped the flap, flying back and letting out a little scream of shock.

Immediately, Ron and Harry rushed to her side.

“What is it, Hermione? What did you see?” “How many people are out there?” they asked quickly.

“There are,” her hands shook as she answered. “At least eight Death Eaters outside. One of them shot a stunning spell at me.”

“Okay, so we’ll stun as many as we can from the tent and then Apparate to a different part of the forest.” Ron replied strongly, though his nervousness showed on his face.

“No, we can’t, Ron.” Hermione continued. “It gets worse…I saw Fenrir Greyback skulking behind a row of Death Eaters. I think they mean to capture Harry and sic Fenrir on us.”

“We can’t fight them and risk you and Ron being mauled to death or being used as weapons for their side, Hermione.” Harry spoke up, with a contemplative look on his face.

They were silent for a moment, all thinking of what their next move should be.

“We’re stuck!” Ron proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Our only option is to fight them and try to escape, since we can’t stay in the tent forever. I reckon they’ll find a way to break in sooner or later.”

As the boys began debating the next course of action, Hermione was digging through her bag, rooting around for something she hoped she had thought to bring.

Soon enough, her fingers closed around a round, metal object and its chain. Yes! She pulled out the Time Turner and looked down at it, brow scrunched up in thought. She had an idea on how they could survive this ambush, but it was a skeptical plan at best. 

The main problem with using the Time Turner was that, although the Time Turner could theoretically only take a person back a few hours into the past, it would be difficult to manage turning back correctly under fire from the Death Eaters. They couldn’t turn it back while inside the tent, because then they would risk running into themselves, creating quite the conundrum. It would be enough to move outside the bounds of the protective wards and then turn back the clock, but they would be under attack from the moment they exited the wards. 

She sighed. It was a risk they would have to take.

She stood, and Ron and Harry turned to look at her. 

“I’ve come up with a plan, but you need to be prepared to fight in case it fails. We’ll first have to exit the wards…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, the second chapter is up! I may write in shorter bursts, but I update daily, so please follow this story! <3

Chapter 2

Hermione played with the chain around her neck nervously, though her face revealed none of her fear at their imminent fight with the Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback. She needed to stay focused, for Harry and Ron, and for the Light. They could not be captured or killed, or it was all over, the hunt for the Horcruxes a failure. 

She calmed her nerves, giving a quick nod to Harry and Ron. It was time.

“Three…two…one…RUN!” Harry yelled. They scrambled for the edge of the wards, trying to find the side on which there were the fewest attackers, but they were surrounded. 

“Shit!” Ron yelped and ducked as green light sped toward them. 

Hermione haphazardly looped the chain of the Time Turner around herself, Harry, and Ron, and began turning the clock just as they ran out of the wards – and a blue light hurtled toward them.

They had walked right into a spell. The light enveloped them, and Hermione felt bits of glass dash across her cheek, leaving behind little cuts and a strange burning feeling. What was that? What broke? She felt dazed and inexplicably light, and grabbed Ron’s arm as Fenrir’s teeth snapped at them, seemingly distant beyond the blue light. 

And then she was flat on her back, hearing a distinct crack as her head smacked against a rock. She heard two thuds and some groans, and struggled to sit up and check on Harry and Ron. 

Did we make it? She wanted to ask, but her mouth was moving too slowly and Harry and Ron were looking at her strangely. We need to get on the move! She tried to move toward them, but her body was heavy and the world was churning sluggishly. 

Hermione laid back down, vaguely hearing Harry and Ron screaming her name, but it was so quiet, and then the world was black.

\---TUETUETUE---

When she finally woke, Hermione found herself laying in a…surprisingly comfortable cot? No, a bed. 

She sat up quickly, trying to untangle herself from the sheets and panicking as she took in the row of vials laid out on the bedside table. What had she been fed? Was it Veritaserum? Hermione uncorked a vial and sniffed carefully. She let out a sigh of relief as she discovered it was merely a burn treatment and not a kind of poison or truth serum. 

Feeling calmer, Hermione decided to look around the room she was resting – or possibly being kept in – for more clues as to her location. Suddenly, a sick feeling spread through her stomach as she realized she had no clues as to the whereabouts of her friends. She frantically looked around the room, seeing no sign of them. However, the room felt familiar…it looked almost like…the special injuries room in the infirmary! Hope overcame her and she tried to Apparate, only to find that she could not. Yes, this was Hogwarts! 

The door opened, and she turned swiftly to look at the newcomer. Her wand was at the ready for even if this was Hogwarts, who knew what kind of situation had overcome the school since she, Harry, and Ron had left. For that matter, even in her panic she realized she did not know what time they were in, since the Time Turner had broken. 

“Relax,” said the man, no, boy, who had just entered the room. “You’ve cracked your skull badly, and when we found you – myself and my companions that is – you had glass embedded in your face and neck, and severe burns to boot.”

Hermione eyed him warily. He, like the room, was familiar, but she couldn’t place him. It was like she had known him once but not. 

“Who are you?” she asked cautiously, wand still pointed at him. She moved one step closer. “And how did you find me? Are you a Death Eater?”

The boy’s eyes darkened like molten silver fading to black. He scowled, raising his own wand, and that’s when she placed him. 

Sirius Black. 

But that wasn’t possible.


End file.
